dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards LR SSJ3 Goku.gif|link=Golden Fist Super Saiyan 3 Goku URTEQGokuThum.png|link=Daily Training Goku SSRTEQGokuThum.png|link=Quiet Grit Goku Card 1012420 thumb.png|link=Phantom Majin Sealed Within Tapion (Hirudegarn) card_1012410_thumb.png|link=Hero's Secret Tapion (Hirudegarn) SSRPHYTapionThum.png|link=Melody of Courage Tapion card_1012460_thumb.png|link=Hero on a Mission Tapion card_1012860_thumb.png||link=Lone Hero Tapion SSRINTSaiyamanThum.png||link=Passionate Sense of Duty Great Saiyaman SSRPHYSaiyawomanThum.png||link=Lovely Partner Great Saiyaman 2 card_1008260_thumb.png|link=Sword of Courage Trunks (Kid) card_1012840_thumb.png|link=Wish Entrusted by the Hero Trunks (Kid) SRINTMinotiaThum.png|link=Kind Hero Minotia SRSTRHoiThum.png|link=Shadowy Sorcerer Hoi Thumb_1013540.png|link=Transdimensional Instinct Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) Thumb_1013480.png|link=Invincible Legend of Universe 11 Jiren Thumb_1013600.png|link=Divine Power Within Super Saiyan God Goku Thumb_1013590.png|link=Flaring Battle Impulse Super Saiyan God Goku Thumb_1012330.png|link=Drive to Win Super Saiyan God SS Goku Thumb_1013430.png|link=Dreadful Super Fusion Super Saiyan 2 Kefla Thumb_1013410.png|link=Boundless Potential Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Thumb_1013420.png|link=Awakened Berserker Kale (Berserk) Thumb_1013530.png|link=Power of Pride and Bonds Super Saiyan 2 Cabba Thumb_1013660.png||link=Well-Honed Body and Mind Super Saiyan 2 Kale Thumb_1013640.png|link=Battle Lust Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Thum_1012040.png|link=Defeat is Not an Option Android #18 Thumb_1013630.png|link=Boiling Competitive Spirit Caulifla Thumb_1013650.png|link=Conflicted Female Saiyan Kale Thumb LR Bardock.gif|link=Shining Life in the Cosmos Bardock Thumb 1014010.png|link=Doomed Future Bardock Thumb 1014000.png|link=Father of Kakarot Bardock Thumb 1013710.png|link=The Dreaded Super Namekian Slug (Giant) Thumb 1013700.png|link=Greatness Reborn Slug Thumb 1005110.png|link=Budding Evil Power Slug Thumb 1013730.png|link=Combined Prowess of Symmetry Goku (Kaioken) Thumb goku kk str drop.png|link=Amplified Friendship Goku (Kaioken) Thumb gohan kid int drop.png|link=Flappy Wings Gohan (Kid) Thum_1008920-Z.png|link=Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku Thum_1008930-Z.png|link=Unyielding Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum_1008940-Z.png|link=Furious Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) Current Global events Current Japanese events Quest top banner 535.png|link=Phantom Majin of Smoke and Flame Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Ke9BGTI.png|link=The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct KJ3rsuk.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga Quest_top_banner_323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event lord slug story big.png|link=It's Super Saiyan Goku Extreme_Z_Battle_Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Y3nEBX8.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japanese summons News banner gasha 00380 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Wrath of the Dragon! Rising Dragon Carnival En news banner gasha 00412 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Jiren Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00426 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Bardock Legendary Summon News banner gasha 00425 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Bang! Kamehameha! Main event in Global Main event in Japan News_banner_event_534_small.png|link=Super Awakening in the Gap of History June 3, 2018 22:30:00 PST News_banner_event_541_C_small.png|link=Thread:331446 News_banner_event_603_small.png|link=Thread:335970 May 31 2018 01:00:00 PDT Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 800,000!!! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 87 Do you want a “Dragon Ball Legends Cross Over” Event? Wooooh Yeeeeeah Yes Maybe Don’t care No Never ever ever Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse